Vertical semiconductor devices, such as vertical gate-all-around transistors, are an emerging research area in the semiconductor industry. However, in vertical devices, the contact resistance of a source/drain parasitic resistance degrades device performance, especially in high-speed applications. Therefore, there is a need to improve the above deficiency.